


Gossamer Mind

by Ya_dun_goofed



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Emo, Emo-ness, Gen, Goth - Freeform, goth likeness, gothness, i wont tag preps tho i wint give them the satisfaction lel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 11:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16217711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ya_dun_goofed/pseuds/Ya_dun_goofed
Summary: Sup losers my name is Sorin, Sorin Markov and YES IM A VAMPYRE. PREP. Anyways im back on Innistrad and wearing my usual, lol. My usual is a luxurious tunic of blood red and silver silk that part far apart to give the haters an eyeful of my glorious man chest (NO I DONT HAVE BOOBS, A MARKOV DOESNT NEED THEM K THX). This is tha tale of how I save Innistrad and kill tjose posers.DONT LIKE DONT READ WEIRDOES





	Gossamer Mind

Sup losers my name is Sorin, Sorin Markov and YES IM A VAMPYRE. PREP. Anyways im back on Innistrad and wearing my usual, lol. My usual is a luxurious tunic of blood red and silver silk that part far apart to give the haters an eyeful of my glorious man chest (NO I DONT HAVE BOOBS, A MARKOV DOESNT NEED THEM K THX). My silver grey chesthairs bounce lightly as i make my way back to my dads mansion (lol hes dead). 

Part of my usual attire also involves a pair of ripped skinny geans that got TORN by WEREWOLVES and a cute belt with a tasty buckle that makes my bulge stick out more (its where i keep my pet bats you sick perv’s!! >;D). For realz though, what happened to everyone? The whole place is dead in an un fun way.... not cool :/. Oh hey it’s Avacyn!! Im her god (goth dad) and shes my Guaghter (enuff said!). Really! I dont know why shes so flipping hte FUCK. OUT. LOL. Here she is, dekced out in a twenty one pilotes shirt she bote and STILL wont thank me for it!!. She’s just rebelling by being emo, 

which tbh, 

SAAAAAAME. 

Oh! Bytheway she tells me that there is something skeeving around and making the place feel uh oh spaghetti-ohs and she wants me to ficx it. I tell her to fuck the heck off and she screams “THATS NOT VERY PUNK ROCK OF YOU DAD” amd i scream back im not punk because whothufuck wants to be punk lol?  
I get tired of seeing the dead castle with its floaty shit an d move on in case i stumble into any preps.  
Feeling thirdty i pulls out a leather version o f caprisun and elongate my cobra fangz (no other vampyre has rhem like i do) . In one quick stan i byt the pouch and drink my vegan blood. Its vegan becuz its not by humams but it tastes delish. Slurping the rest, I bounce to Nephalia to find out what da hell is going on, a stray streak of blood still dribbling out of the corner of my long mouth. 

Did you know my eyes are gold with black slits like a tiger? Ha, fucking poser. Only real goths know hte true look of a VAMPYRE L8KE ME. As i arrive by flying (YES I FLY WHAT ABOUT IT POSSR) my nipples turn rock hard like perched gargoyles. I look down and notive my vans are.... kinda gross toebehonest. Something about this plane being nasty as hell really bothers me but the mood... is so.. ME.  
While i was distracted by my goth shoes a stanky werewolf part skunk charges at me, like a punk but also like.... a skunk, get it?. Just in time, i swing out my blood red greatsword with runes translated to BURN IT DOWN by linkin park. As i cut the sick motherfuc in half i ejaculayte the lyriks of its song. It virbates with power and eats the wolf-skunk-mans soul like a tasty fruit roll-up (yeah it does that, shut up hater). It keeps singing the part of rap in BURN IT DOWN as i stan over the last of the beasts shadow. Eye i see more pf the haters friensds hiding in the shadows as i wasted their friend. I flip them off and scream as shrill as i can “JEALOUS Y IS A DISEASE SO GET WELL SOON. LOL.”  
They run away like the preppy roaches they are as i turn away, my cape of shadow and leather waving behind me like a flag except like a goth flag so like maybe the flag of Germany (WHISG IS A REEL PLANE YOU THOTS) or sum shizzz. Some dust comes off but not in a Twilight Vampyre Way I Just Have More Power Then Them.  
So anyways, i notice that the place is a major mess with dead bodies and torn up buildings like as if... aliens or some shiet came in and shat everywhere...lol.  
Maybe this was what my Gaughter was talking anout. Shes honestly a mess ever since she hung out with her “sisters” those other prep bitchy angels. My nipples tingle more and i look up to see the moon turn to blood LIKE MY EYES.  
Avercyn flies to me with her goth bat wings laced with black lace that looks like rose thorns and lands just in front of me. 

“We need to leave” she whispers.

“Why.” I mumbled hard, my fangs were getting little fang migraines from the moons weird shiet. 

“Emreekrule is back and shes pagan now.” Avacyn roars as her wings flare out just like i showed her. 

XxEnd-ScenexX

**Author's Note:**

> Authors notes:  
> SUP BIOTCHES THX FIR READING MY FIC I LOV YOU KISSES XXXX  
> STAY TURNED FOR FIC TWO OF THIS K BAI


End file.
